


Not the brady bunch

by NyanJai



Series: Crody verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanJai/pseuds/NyanJai





	Not the brady bunch

If you had asked Jody, she would of rather dealt with a pair of demons. Or vampires. Really she would rather have dealt with any pair of supernatural beings than deal with the pair of teenagers that were glowering in the back seat.

When Jody had married Crowley, she knew that there would be difficulties associated with marrying The King of Hell. She didn't however expect to end up taking a teenage girl under her wing.

However she barely had the chance to get used to being a mum again before Crowley's son, also teenaged was spirited from the 1700's! Being a police officer and knowing the Winchesters had come in handy when it came to getting documents for their new family, but to be honest Jody blamed the Sam and Dean for getting her into these messes in the first place. But their forgery skills had made getting the teens into school without awkward questions a lot simpler. The hard part was getting them to act like regular teens. Ones who hadn't been transported through time or raised by vampires. They definitely weren't The Brady Bunch.

\---

It had been a normal day in the Mills-McLeod household. Well normal for them anyway. Since being transported to the 21st century, Gavin had developed a love for rap music, which Jody could hear coming loudly from his bedroom as she walked in the door. Annie was working on a painting in the lounge. Jody winced as she saw red paint dripping from the canvas onto the pale carpet. 

“That's nice dear” Jody smiled, hoping it looked genuine. If she was honest, Annie's gory paintings disturbed her, but she understood it was the girls way of dealing with the horrors she had seen. 

“Can you ask him to turn that crap down? It's destroying the creative process!” Annie didn't look away from her picture, face screwed up with concentration. 

“Okay, but I want this all cleared away in the next half hour, ready for dinner” Jody said, walking towards Gavin's room. 

It took three attempts of knocking before He opened the door. “Hi Mum” he beamed. 

Jody smiled back. She was grateful that he had taken to her, after his initial suspicion that she was a police officer. 

“Gavin, honey. Could you turn it down a bit? Annie is trying to concentrate.”

“Okay!” he sighed, in a very teenage way that Jody was sure was due to watching too much television. Still at least he wasn't playing the Prince of Hell card with her anymore.

“Get ready for dinner, it will be ready in about half an hour.” She called as she walked away, hoping he had heard her as the music was still no quieter. 

\---

 

It had been a rule of Jody's when she had married Crowley that they sit together to eat every night.   
They both had busy jobs she was determined that they wouldn't end up ships in the night. That didn't change when Annie and Gavin joined the family and all phones would be switched off. Woe betide anyone who tried to summon Crowley at family dinner time, Jody even threatened to draw a devils trap under his chair, to make sure he didn't disappear.

\---

Jody headed to the kitchen to start on dinner, when she heard the door open. Walking into the hall she saw Crowley stood there, a stack of pizza boxes in hand (using the door, instead of appearing from no where and scaring her half to death had been another “as close to normal family life as possible” stipulation.

“You're home early” she commented. “And pizza? On a Tuesday?” 

Crowley grinned at her. “No such thing as early when you are the boss my love. I have a surprise for you. Well, all of us. Plus I ran into Death and he recommended this great place. Would of been rude to refuse.” 

After shouting, nagging and almost tantrums, ten minutes later the family were all sat around the table. 

“So what is this surprise dad?” Gavin asked with a mouth full of pepperoni, proving that teenage boys have no manners and surprising hearing when they want to.

Crowley grinned. “Well, we have had a busy year what with you joining our family Annie, and you being catapulted through time away from certain death Gavin. I thought we could get away. Sun, sand and sea.”

There was a dramatic pause

“We are going to spend two weeks in Bermuda!”

\------

It took a few weeks to make the preparations. Jody needed to book time off work and there was a school holiday approaching. There was also the issue of what to do with Growley and Juliet, it wasn't like you could put two hell hounds, invisible to the human eye in boarding kennels. 

Jody was also shocked when she found out that Crowley had no intention of transporting them there.

“I thought we could do it the conventional way” he said cheerfully, trying on his new sun hat. “Isn't getting there half the fun?”

Jody wasn't sure. It was bad enough having Gavin and Annie in the car together for a short trip, a several hour long aeroplane trip would be unbearable. A squabble would always break out about what music should be played, or that Gavin's video games were noisy and giving Annie a headache, or that it wasn't fair that Annie was taking up all the room with her art supplies. 

Amazingly they arrived in Bermuda in one piece. Gavin's amazement at flying rendered him quiet for majority of the flight and Annie sketched clouds and then napped. 

This peace didn't last once they reached the hotel and a fight started over who got which of the single rooms. Jody grabbed Crowley by the arm and pulled him into their room, leaving them to fight it out. 

 

\---

Things were more peaceful the next day. After managing a good nights sleep and a surprisingly conflict free breakfast the family headed for the beach. It seemed that Gavin and Annie had come to an agreement (Gavin had first choice of the rooms in exchange with letting Annie have his Nintendo DS so she could play art academy)

There wasn't even an argument on what everyone was going to do that day. Jody was ready for a battle, expecting that everyone would want to do different things. But it seemed not even the most tempestuous teen could resist pink sand and hot sun. 

“Almost like a conventional family” Jody thought happily, turning the page in her romance novel. Annie was pretending to sunbathe, while eyeing up a group of surfers. And The King of Hell?

 

“This son, is a sandcastle” Crowley said proudly, showing Gavin the small sand structure he had been working on. 

“You call that a castle?” Gavin smirked “It's tiny! How are we meant to get inside?” 

\---

In fact the only argument of the day was Jody trying to get her husband to use sun screen. 

“I'm the King of Hell, darling, a little sun wont burn me! Never has before.” 

Jody wanted to retort that she had never seen him in hell wearing tiny swim shorts looking like a lobster but she just sighed and went back to her book. 

\---

“Owowowowow” 

“I told you that you would burn sweetheart” Jody said, trying not to sound smug as they got ready to go out for dinner that evening. 

 

Jody regretted being smug later on when she was doubled over the toilet. 

“I think that seafood might have been off.” she said, when the nausea subsided. 

Crowley rubbed her back. “I brought you water my love.” 

She smiled at him. “Thank you. Where are the kids?” 

“In the lobby. There is an arcade, I think we have hours to ourselves.” Crowley winked seductively.

“Roddy!”

“I mean so you can rest my love” he replied hurriedly. 

 

\----

The holiday went by far too fast. Jody was pleased at just how much a success the trip had been. She hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time, despite her digestive system taking offence to majority of the local cuisine. The kids were getting on a lot better, being two of the few young people at the resort had forced them to bond and now they could hold a conversation without any slammed doors. 

“We could relocate over here?” Crowley said, as they were waiting for their plane home. 

“Don't tempt me!” she grinned. “I'm missing my American coffee too much though!”

 

Coffee was only the second best thing about getting back home, they all received a warm welcome from Growley and Juliet. Jody remembered how unnerving it had been at first to be welcomed by a dog you couldn't see, especially when they were around 5 feet high. But now she enjoyed it.

Later on when Crowley had gone to check that Hell was still running smoothly and Gavin and Annie were playing Mario kart, Jody sat enjoying her coffee and scratching Juliet's ears. 

“I guess we aren't such an abnormal family after all” she thought. 

 

\------

One week later

“Honey, I'm home” Crowley shouted

“In the kitchen” Jody replied

Crowley made his way there, after being accosted by the dogs, Annie wanting money for a school trip and Gavin wanting to know whether demons could arrange for him to pass his drivers ed. 

When he finally made it into the kitchen, Jody was sat there looking harassed.

“Are you feeling better sweetheart?” he said, bending down to kiss her

“No, I still feel sick” she replied

Crowley frowned. “Surely you should feel better by now? How long does food poisoning usually last? 

“It isn't food poisoning Roddy.” 

“Well what is it then? What is making you all tired and sick and....Bollocks”


End file.
